User talk:Eeneend
-[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:13, 11 March 2009 (UTC) What's the source for this page? --Pluto2 15:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 I put a reason on this page. You are also not using the blog feature correctly. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I'm half Dutch! By the way, you spelled 'Dutch' wrong on your userpage! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! To fix your blog go to 'create blog post' at the blut thing at the top of the page, NOT 'edit this page'. That page is a list of your blog posts. When you click 'create blog post' it will create a blog page. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I did the same thing only I used it as a diary of my christmas holiday! look 'idiot' up in a dictionary and it'll show me! XP [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Eeneend 18:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC)hey, I am writing my own story now, and I am also putting it on my blog, the only negative part is that its dutch, but you can translate it with the google translator, so GO TO MY BLOG, AND COMMENT! The problem is, Google translate has the worst grammatic ever, but I'll try. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Eeneend 19:02, 26 March 2009 (UTC)Hey, I barely wanna know what the red/green/grey numbers are, I don't know how that page is working. :What? ata ui (BP Admin) 19:08, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I can only remember like...5 words after nearly a year of teaching! I am rubbish at languages. Have you considered joinng Bionicle Reviews Wiki? I'm more active there. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]BRW :-] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Ooo... Sorry to hear about your edit crash with Mata nui! How are you! I haven't seen you in ages! Then again, I just got back from holiday today! Eeneend 10:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC)Like I said before, it was a little weird situation, I don't think its gonna happen again. Oh, and the reason for my inactivity is on my blog. Ok, the rating template looks like this. However, it has been suspended to allow he BPedia move. It will be back online soon I guess. I already put one on your page for you along with an edit count. Actually, it's down because I've got lots of other responsibilities now and Rating just got the short end of the stick. So who knows when it'll be back. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 14:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Dutch wiki Hey! I found a Dutch bionicle wiki! Thought you might want to check it out! heres the address: http://nl.bionicleworld.wikia.com Its still quite new. It only started on April 14th. Eeneend 06:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC)Good morning, I checked out the dutch bionicle wiki and it needs a LOT of work(there aren't any pages I have seen). I think I gonna create that pages, but I think it will never reach the level of this bionicle wiki, but I can finaly post my home-made stories! We all did! But I think It's time bionicle moved on. :No, it hasn't been confirmed that we're never going back. See some of the discussions on BZPower forums. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 10:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Logo Yeah, actually for this logo (and the logo before it) I just used Paint. Fiddle with some of the settings, and you'd be suprised what you can do. Oh, and put your signature after your message, not before. Thanks. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hi About the logo, I'd gladly see yours. The one I did was only something I thought of while you were discussing logos. About the trivia, unless the names are based off of the words, it might just be a coincident, nothing really noteworthy. And last I checked (April 29th), they weren't. ata ui (BP Admin) 19:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. ata ui (BP Admin) 20:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::OK. ata ui (BP Admin) 18:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Eeneend! I am actually Indian ut right now I live in Den Haag! Ik ben Shail.bhatt28 Ik ben acht yaar oud en ik hou van lego en Computer spelen Ik ben niet so goed at nederlands.. But still good enough for me. hello Hello Hi Eeneend! I am actually Indian ut right now I live in Den Haag! Ik ben Shail.bhatt28 Ik ben acht yaar oud en ik hou van lego en Computer spelen Ik ben niet so goed at nederlands.. But still good enough for me. Archives Ok, I have absolutly no idea! But on a talk page you can Archive the text into a new page to make your alk page smaller. This site it Bionicle wiki. I'd say it is telling you how to archive your talk page. How so upload an image Ok, on your left there will be some panels. Find the one that says 'communtiy'. Just above that you'll see some links saying recent changes, random page, what links here... Click the the ome that says upload image. Then click browse and pick one from your desktop. As soon as you have selected the one you want, (for example, TAHU) then something will say 'TAHU.jpg or TAHU.png' or something. CLick upload file, then, go to your page and type in Hope I helped! Blocked I know!!! I don't get it! --Ids5621 09:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Questions 1. Upload it onto your desktop then upload it onto here. 2. No idea It boggles my mind! 3. Because only a few wikis have the blog feature. CBW doesn't. Happy Whit Monday! Re:About BZPower Oh, well. What is it you don't get? I myself has only been a member for a few month. ata ui (BP Admin) 08:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) A week! All the usernames were taken so i just typed in something it worked and I didn't expect it and it didn't actually show my confirmed details. I wasn't consentrating on what I wrote so I couldn't re-log in! :Eh, you mean that you can't remember your exact user name? ata ui (BP Admin) 18:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Well that's one way of putting it. :Then, I don't think there's anything to do, other than ignoring this account and making a new one. (That can't be forbidden if you can't log in?) ata ui (BP Admin) 13:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah but that means I have to create a new e-mail account and with all the passwords and usernames it gets confusing. Anyway, I think we've gone off topic somewhere. So what exactly do you need help with Eeneend? (I will leave this conversation now as I know just about as much about BZP as a chicken that just had its head taken off by a lawn mower!) Re:Again an edit clash Well, it was mainly the list of users that I don't agree with, you can do like you want with the other. Oh, and the list of stages, keep it as I made it, it was the main reason of my edit. ata ui (BP Admin) 18:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Thornatus ata ui (BP Admin) 16:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Story When I say "the Story", I mean the whole story of BIONICLE. Desert of Danger is the4 name of a book released in 2009. ata ui (BP Admin) 17:36, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I haven't read it, I've just read part of a summary of it. ata ui (BP Admin) 16:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Difference OK, BS01 was the origional bionicle wiki. They blocked a user so he desided to make him own wiki, AKA Bioniclepedia. Then we all came. If you compare the writing and pictures on both wikis, you'll see that BS01 tends to use comic pictures in the infobox where as BPedia uses set images. There are lots of small differences. Its like getting a monkey and a dog to write their own versons of bionicle. The monkey will complain about the lack of bananas and the dog will probably just write about how Takadox looks like a bone but both outcomes will be different in their own way. :I'll come with some more answers. The differences are that: :#They write in current tense. (For example:"Tahu are the Toa Nuva of Fire" instead of "Tahu Nuva was the Toa Nuva of Fire") :#They have different policies/rules. :#They have one owner, instead of being owned by Wikia or something else. :#They have a much bigger community, meaning they have more vandals, meaning they have more staff and have much stricter rules/policy, meaning vandals are blocked and their edits are undone faster that here. :#They are aliens different from us. :#The site has a different name. : ata ui (BP Admin) 15:34, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Another difference, they are associated with BZP. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Kaxium V3 Could you use a spelling-check before you save? Vehicle is not spelled "vichle". If you don't know how to use one, ask your parents, they probably know. You could also copy and paste the text into a document in Microsoft Word (Is that what it's called? I always only say "Word"), make sure the "Spelling and Grammar" is activated (Should be under "Tools". Not sure if one can deactivate it, though), make sure that the language is set to English (Also under "Tools"), and it will show what words is spelled wrong. (By showing a red, eh... line(?) under it) Thanks. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 14:18, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Good work I would like to congratulate you on your recent work. You have been putting in a lot of effort lately and are showing a possitive, friendly attitude towards other users! Keep up the good work my friend! User Page edits It's not that you make too many of them, thinking of the amount of usual edits you do, but I gets kind of hard to patrol them all. Would you mind making most of them one single edit by thinking through everything and use the preview button before saving? It would make patrolling them so much easier. You don't have to, but I'd prefer if you did. Thanks ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 17:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) You can also click the 'edit this artcile' button at the top of the screen. That allows you to edit the whole page in one. Yes, I have seen! It looks very professional and is quite a big assumption but it all seems to fit nicely into place! Logo i tried to upload it on an external image-hosting-site, but it didn't work. I'll try to upload it here. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Done: File:Wiki2.PNG ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) *1 You have it set like that while your logged on. You need to set it like that while your logged off too. *2 I know what you mean an yes, it is annoying, but I don't think it can be changed. :Hello? Are you gone for the summer? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC)